Lost Shinobi
by Blindguy95
Summary: Three days. It has been Three days since the war had gone horribly wrong. Since Madara almost entirely annihilated the entire joint shinobi alliance. Three days since the fall of the five Kage. Three days since he saw his precious people torn to shreds right in front of him. no pairings as of yet may decide later to add them. rating may go up as well for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys! This is my second story and I've been toying with this idea in my head for a few weeks now and I just had to write it down! I don't read the manga so all my info is coming from the anime and Naruto wikia so if I've got something wrong let me know. I hope you like this story and for everyone who wants a new chapter for my other story don't worry I'm going to be uploading one within the week. Review please? They help keep me motivated!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did,

End A/N

Three days. It has been Three days since the war had gone horribly wrong. Since Madara almost entirely annihilated the entire joint shinobi alliance. Three days since the fall of the five Kage. Three days since he saw his precious people torn to shreds right in front of him. Three days actively suppressing his chakra and hiding in the shadows, holding in the anger and sorrow that consumed him. Three days since his father had told him to run to a secluded cave in the land of fire behind his home village. Three days since Madara Uchiha had won the war.

 _Three days_.

Flashback

" _Naruto my son, you are an amazing shinobi and an even more amazing man. Listen this is very important. There is a cave hidden deep behind the village, it has a seal blocking it that can only be opened by my blood or a close relatives." A man with spikey blonde hair said urgently. "Inside the cave is a sealing scroll that can only be opened by using sage chakra and my blood. When you get it open you will see many things you won't understand but there will be a small drawing of a seal with the words time-space written on the back, it's a new design that I was working on before I died but it should still work. If you can copy the seal onto the ground and activate it you will hopefully go back to the past. I don't know when you will arrive but if you can go back and stop this war everyone will stay alive." The man said with a quick glance over his shoulder at a group of shinobi who were currently engaging Madara._

 _The blonde teen shook his head slowly and started to stand, "No dad I'm going to fight now! I can stop him I have to!"_

 _Just as the blonde finished that a pink haired shinobi landed in front of the duo in a bloody heap. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he ran forward only to stop as a large black rod slammed through her chest. "Sakura…" he looked up slowly at the man holding the rod. The blonde's heart beat loudly in his chest as if trying to drown out the sounds of his fallen comrades cries of pain. The sun glared in on the scene giving it a surreal appearance. The group of Kage and other shinobi who had been fighting were laying down similar to Sakura, all except for one. "Granny Tsunade….." the blonde whispered out in a pained voice as he looked upon the bloody appearance of the woman he called his grandmother standing in front of his fallen sensei Kakashi._

" _I AM THE FIFTH HOKAGE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ANY MORE OF MY COMRADES!" the large chested woman said angrily. She then slammed her fist into the ground causing a large fissure to appear leading to Madara and Sakura's body. Madara simply jumped into the air and hovered over the crack as Sakura fell into darkness._

 _Naruto started to take a step forward calling forth Kurama's chakra to once more enveloping him in golden flames. Before he could take another step a truth seeking ball shot forward striking the exhausted woman right in the chest. She fell forward, the breathe leaving her lungs for the last time._

 _Madara then turned his back on the blonde's comrades and friends to face father and son. "Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. This could have all been avoided if you had only surrendered. Your friends would still be alive and you wouldn't have to die here. Unfortunately for you, you didn't so now you're both going to die!"_

 _A truth seeking ball shot forward toward the duo who broke apart to run around Madara. A Rasengan formed behind Naruto and shot forward towards the uchiha but was blocked by a black shield. The truth seeking ball shot towards the blonde shinobi's back. Naruto pushed off the ground to let the ball fly by, however the ball curved towards him heading straight for his chest. Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation for the pain but only felt arms wrap around his body. Naruto opened his eyes to see his father's smiling face looking at him as his skin started to flake away._

" _Naruto… it looks like I was right to tell you about the cave…. I took us as far away as I could from the battlefield as I could but It won't be long before Madara tracks my chakra signature here…. Run son. Get to the cave and make things better…. I know you can… because you're Naruto Uzumaki Son of the fourth Hokage and the Red hot Habanero…."_

 _Naruto looked around and only saw trees. They really were nowhere near the battle field. He looked back at his father as more skin started to flake away. "Dad…"_

" _Always remember Naruto… I love you and I'm so proud of you…" with those last few words the reanimation jutsu disappeared leaving a young rock shinobi who had a truth seeking ball embedded in his back._

 _Naruto held the body up for what felt like an eternity before a voice could be heard in the back of his head. "_ _ **NARUTO! Drop the cloak!**_ _"_

 _Naruto silently responded and the golden flames disappeared. Naruto gently laid the body down before sinking to his knees, tears starting to form in his eyes. "_ _ **We don't have time for this Naruto! Grieve later we need to move now! If Madara gets here then it's all over for you and your dad's death will be in vain!**_ _"_

" _Damnit I know you're right Kuruma. I can't let their sacrifice be in vain! I have to go back!_

End flashback

"What do you think will happen when I activate the seal?" Naruto asked aloud.

" **I don't know Kit I'm not a fuinjutsu expert or anything so all I can say is what your reanimated father said.** " A deep voice replied from inside his mind

Naruto nodded before stepping back and bringing his hands together to form the appropriate seal. Chakra flowed into the seal causing it to shine brightly. Naruto took a deep breath before stepping into the glowing seal. Just then the front of the cave exploded revealing a pissed off Madara. "Uzumaki you have ran far enough. I can't let a potential threat like you exist any longer! it's time to die!" a truth seeking ball shot forward toward the blond as the seal glowed brightly and disappeared taking the blonde with it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey guys i was going to wait on this chapter but i really wanted to write this hah. theirs a lot of angst in this chapter but hey Naruto just watched his precious people die that's to be expected right? anyway here is another chapter! please review? good or bad is OK but i cant improve if i don't know what i'm doing wrong! thanks!

Disclaimer i do not own Naruto or Fairy tail.

End A/N

Naruto squinted his eyes as the seal gave off an ominously bright light. Then nothing. The light was gone and he stood in a field. Naruto looked around slowly, he took a step forward before weariness overtook him. His eyes unfocused and he started to fall forward. The last thing he saw was a horse drawn carriage in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the light from an open window temporarily blinding him. He sat up slowly looking around the room. It was a plain room with a twin bed with a dresser nothing more than that.

Naruto lowered his head as the memories of the last few days came rushing back to him "Dad… Sakura… Kakashi sensei…. Granny… everyone… I'm going to stop the war I promise!" a single tear rolled down his cheek. He sat up and blinked away the tears that were coming so close to spilling over.

Naruto crawled out of bed and stood on wobbly legs. After gaining his composure he looked down realizing that he wasn't in his usual orange and black jumpsuit. Instead he wore a white tee shirt and a pair of too tight blue jeans.

He looked around frantically worried that all of his stuff would have been thrown out only to find it his clothing and equipment in the dresser.

Naruto held up his jacket to inspect the damage. His entire left arm was missing and there were multiple cuts running all through the chest and back. His pants didn't look much better.

"Damn it" Naruto muttered under his breathe before reaching for his headband and wrapping it around his head. He grabbed his kunai pouch and took out an empty sealing scroll before sealing his ruined clothes into it.

Naruto then turned to the door "Now where and when am I"

Opening the door led to a hallway with one other door to the right and another opening at the far end. Naruto cautiously walked forward toward the opening. Stepping out of the shadows Naruto walked into the spacious living room where two children were running around playing tag. The oldest, a boy of around 10 stopped to stare at Naruto with wide eyes. When the boy stopped the little girl of 6 ran straight into his back forcing the boy to stumble forward.

Naruto smiled his trademark smile at the child before helping him back up. "Hey my names Naruto! Where are your parents?" the boy backed up slowly as if afraid of Naruto before pointing to another door.

Naruto smiled again before heading through the door into a large kitchen. In the kitchen stood a woman who seemed to be cooking a full course meal that would make Choji faint with excitement. The woman had light brown hair and was wearing a long white apron over a black shirt and blue jeans.

The woman looked up at the opening of the door and smiled at Naruto "Why hello, I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh sorry about that lady. Where am I and how long was I asleep?"

The woman turned her attention back to her cooking before replying "My husband and son found you on their way back from Magnolia town. That was 4 days ago. Right now you are in our home which is about halfway between Magnolia and Onibus. What's your name?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not very good at geography. Can you tell me which way it is to the land of fire please?"

The woman shook her head at the blonde's question "Nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Ellen. I don't know where that is. I've never heard of the land of fire but someone in Magnolia might be able to point you in the right direction."

Naruto smiled at the woman again "Thanks Ellen! Which way is this Magnolia town?"

"It's about fifteen miles south of here. My husband is heading that way tomorrow I'm sure you could get a ride with him." The brown haired woman said cheerily.

Naruto shook his head sadly a serious look crossing his face, "No, I'm sorry but I can't wait that long. There's something I have to do." The blonde's somber look faded leaving a smile on his face once more "Thank you Ellen I really should be going and I don't want to impose any longer than I have to"

Ellen smiled at the blonde before sighing and waved him off, "alright Naruto be careful out there you looked like you have been through a war and that's not a good look for anyone. Keep the clothes they're old anyway." She then turned her back on the blonde and continued making her food.

Naruto smiled sadly and gave Ellen's back a quick bow and a whispered thanks before heading out the door.

Naruto stood at the end of Ellen's property. He looked up at the sky to determine which direction the sun was moving. After getting an accurate direction he raced off faster than the untrained eye could see.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the cover of trees that surrounded the bustling city of Magnolia. He was currently in shock. He had never seen a village this large not even his home Konoha was this big.

Naruto walked down to the city below ending up in a crowded street.

"Hey do you know how to get to the land of fire?" the blonde asked a random person. The man shook his head and continued walking. Not discouraged by this at all Naruto then asked a woman the same question.

After a few hours of asking people and not getting nothing Naruto now sat beside a building with his head in his hands, " _I have to get home I have to save everyone I can't let them die I just can't!_ " Naruto's inner turmoil was interrupted by a loud voice walking down the street

"No Lucy, I'm a dragon slayer Ninja!"

Naruto looked up at the word ninja. " _Thank god someone knows about ninja! I'm sure he knows how to get to the land of fire!_ "

Walking toward him was a pink haired boy of around sixteen and a blonde haired girl of the same age. A blue cat rested atop the pink haired man's head asleep.

Naruto stood up quickly and ran over to the pinkette, "You said you're a shinobi right? What village are you from? Oh it doesn't matter right now do you know where the Land of fire is from here?" Naruto said in a rush he looked at the pink haired boy in anticipation.

The pinkette looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head. "Land of fire, what's that? I'm a mage of Fairy Tail." He then proceeded to show Naruto his guild mark.

Naruto looked at the duo in front of him for a minute before turning around and sliding to the ground, his back pressed against the building and his head in his hands. "Damnit…. Damnit…. DAMNIT" the blonde shouted out loudly before bringing his voice down to a whisper "Damnit"

"Let's go Natsu he's scaring me" Lucy whispered frantically to the pinkette who was staring intently at the blonde.

Natsu shook his head "Lucy this guy needs help look at him. How can I call myself a Fairy Tail mage if I just left someone like this alone?" Natsu then reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him to his feet. "Were mages of Fairy Tail we will help you with whatever's wrong so come to our guild hall with us." Naruto looked at the pinkette blankly before being led down the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have to get home I can't let them all die again… I can't" Naruto mumbled to himself as Natsu pulled him through the front doors of the guild hall.

"Yo Natsu you and Lucy are back!"

"Macao where's Master?" Natsu asked seriously

The older man pointed toward the bar where Natsu then headed toward dragging Naruto behind. Lucy gave a shortwave to Macao before silently following her friend toward the bar.

"Natsu your mission went good I presume?" asked an old man who sat atop the bar sipping a mug of alcohol.

"Yea but we found this guy in the streets on the way here. I think he needs help. He keeps talking about everyone dying or something." The pinkette replied before holding Naruto up for the guild master to see.

Naruto looked up at the old man in front of him before letting out a quiet question that Makarov could barely hear, "Do you know where the land of fire is? Where Konoha is? Where the elemental nations are?"

Makarov looked at the boy carefully watched as the blonde's eyes pleaded with him to say yes begged him to say yes. Makarov didn't know what his reaction would be but he couldn't lie to him, "I'm over 80 years old son and I've never once heard of any of those places"

Naruto's eyes widened and his pupils shrank into small dots before his legs gave out and he slid to the floor tears streaming down his face and a loud heart wrenching sob escaped his mouth.

"I failed them I don't know where I am and I don't know how to get home… I've failed everyone" the blonde said aloud to no one in particular as he sat there, tears continuing to run down his face.

The entire guild hall was silent as they watched the young man sob his heart out. Makarov jumped down off the bar and landed in front of the blonde. "Tell me what happened maybe I can help."

Naruto's sobs quieted down as he looked at the short old man in front of him. "You've really never heard of the elemental nations? "The guild master shook his head slowly fearing for a renewed amount of crying.

"I tried to go back before the war. Before everyone died. I had to, I have to save everyone…." The blonde let out in a faint whisper that could only be heard by those that were standing closest to him.

Makarov grabbed Natsu and pulled him down to his height "carry him into my office now"

Natsu looked at the serious face his guild master had on and decided not to argue instead he hoisted Naruto up and helped him into the office.

Flashback

" _Kakashi panted heavily as he charged up another lightening blade, Guy charged at Madara with blinding speed having opened all eight gates, only to be knocked off balance by a black rod hitting his ankles. The rod then stabbed into Guy's chest as a large arc of blood erupted from the back of the taijutsu specialist's back._

" _GUY" Kakashi yelled as he charged the ten tails jinchuriki his lightning blade chewing up dirt as he ran._

" _Kakashi Sensei no! Naruto yelled as his teacher was knocked back by a truth seeking ball to the stomach._

" _Naruto my son…"_

End flashback

"Alright lad tell me what happened from the beginning" Makarov commanded the distraught boy as Natsu sat him down.

Naruto looked up "What country are we in?"

Makarov sighed "Fiore"

Naruto nodded his head as if accepting that fact didn't crush his heart. He then began talking, his voice losing any sense of the bubbly happiness that normally resides there.

"War, we went to war to stop a mad man from controlling the world. To stop him from killing or enslaving everyone. I am a shinobi from Konoha located in the land of fire. My country along with the other four great villages joined forces in an unprecedented alliance to stop Madara Uchiha and his army of undead."

Natsu interrupted Naruto's story here, "So you were fighting zombies? That must have been easy!"

Makarov looked over at Natsu and extended his arm to smack him upon his head. "Be quiet fool let him finish"

Naruto looked at Natsu before giving him a humorless laugh, "Yea you could call them zombies I suppose except the zombies were people we knew and they had the same abilities as they did before they died. Hell they even had the memories and personalities too. It was hell for people to fight family and friends, and they couldn't even be killed only sealed away."

Natsu paled at the sound of that, he didn't think he would ever want to fight his deceased friends.

"The war didn't last more than a few days, thousands were dead on our side and the enemy's Zetsu army and reanimated soldiers were falling with the same number. That's when I joined the war. I had been off training to gain access to Kuruma's power….. KURUMA!"

At this explosion the blonde stopped talking, closing his eyes he entered his mindscape.

" _Kuruma!_ "

The blonde was standing in a large sewer with a large empty cage open in front of him. Naruto walked forward into the cage where his partner had spent most of the last 17 years of his life locked up. Naruto walked around desperately searching for any sign of the large powerful fox but there was none.

Naruto opened his eyes in the real world to see Makarov studying his face intently. "What just happened?"

Naruto wiped away a tear that leaked out of the corner of his eye, "I'm alone. For the entirety of my life there has always been one constant even when I hated the stupid fox he was always there. But now even he is gone."

Makarov looked confused and was about to question the boy further when he thought better of it.

"Where was I? That's right I had just mastered Kuruma's power. I sent clones to all the battlefields to try and help with the fight and it did. My clones went up against the more powerful enemies while everyone else handled Zetsu. I went to the final battlefield to fight Madara…"

Naruto continued to explain to the guild master and Natsu, who had yet to leave the room, about the fight with Obito and then Madara, how Sasuke had come in and how even the Kage the most powerful shinobi in their village, had started to fall one by one. How his father had teleported him away from the fight and told him of a seal. By the time that he finished his tale Makarov and Natsu were getting drowsy and the sun had long set.

"Naruto…. That is quite a tale you have told us… if even half of what you have said is true then I truly feel for you. I have more questions for you but it's getting late and I think I'm ready for bed. There is a medical bay down the hallway where you can room for the night until you figure out a more permanent arrangement."

Naruto who still wore a dead look nodded and rose from his seat, he then proceeded to leave the room and head to bed.

"Master" Natsu began, "if what he said is true does that mean he can't go home?"

Makarov sighed heavily wishing he had a stronger alcohol "I don't know Natsu but it doesn't sound like he has much to go home too."


End file.
